The End
by bowser-jr-the-awesome
Summary: Each chapter is about all the Mario characters each last thoughts before they die during the end of the Mario World...
1. Peach

The End

I do not own any of Nintendo's characters...

Chapter 1: Peach

Toads and yoshis were running wild as they all try to avoid the the the huge void formed in the ground. Peach gazed out her bedroom window and said 'This was the place I loved, I grew up here, and know this is the place I will die, at least peace will be with me'. Without warning, the castle ripped in two, as peach, along with her memories of the Mushroom Kingdom, fell down through the void. Screams continued outside the gone castle...

End Notes: How was it? It was my first FanFiction. I will make more of each and every characters death. (This is based on the end of the mario world).


	2. Yoshi

**The End**

(Rated T)

**Yoshi**

Yoshi's island was about to be destroyed by the world largest vocano erruption. A tear formed in his eye as he remembered all the good times he had with Mario and the gang. He didn't wan't to die like this, but it was too late, the vocano had all ready destroyed half of the island. He felt heat under the bed he was lying on. 'This is it' He thought. The heat became stronger and stronger, untill his skin started to melt of his very body. In seconds, he was dead.

End Notes: How did you like it? It was slightly longer than the last chapter!

Don't forget to reveiw!


	3. Mario

**The End**

(Rated T)

**Mario**

Mario sat under a an item block, perplexed. He could hear the strong sound of rocks and rubble hitting the ground, mabye it was buildings and house falling cruching everyone in it's way, Mario thought. He saw a Yoshi family quite far away from him, one of the children was slipping down in the void as the mother screamed for help. He could save the child but he thought 'What was the point, were all going to die enyway'. The item block snapped suddenly as a rock smashed through it. Therefore, Mario was crushed instanly with all his memoryies.

End Notes: How did I do? Was it any good? I hope so!

Don't forget to reveiw!


	4. Bowser Jr

**The End**

(Rated T)

**Bowser Jr.**

Bowser Jr. sat on his throne, thinking, deep in thoughts. He was trying to remember all his good times he had in his life. "If only life could be longer" he wished to himself. His saddness and guilt took over his body. "What have I done?" he asked. "My life has been wasted on failing time after time, what s the point". He couldn't cope with these fellings anymore. He ran to the top of the caslte. "No more running, no more hidding...this is it" he wimpered quietly. He jumped. Now, he was with peace.

End Notes: How did I do? Was it any good? I hope so!

Don't forget to reveiw!


	5. Toad

**The End**

(Rated T)

**Toad**

He was covered with blood, his own blood. He was going to die in short amount of time. He was trapped under rubble of a fallen house. The air was tight, breathing was the toughtest challenge. "Help" he - tryied - to scream. "Help!" still, no luck was with him. His head dropped. Death was ahead of him. Time passed as he was in pain untill he could not breathe. "Peace be with me and the mushroom kingdom" was his last thought.

End Notes: How did I do? Was it any good? I hope so! I'm hoping you will tell me what character th do next because im out idias, thanks to all my loyal fans.

Don't forget to reveiw!


	6. Luigi

Wow! Haven't updated this story in bout a year now! Well, here it is, the requested Luigi finds himself killed by the The End...

I do not own Nintendo characters...

Chapter 6: Luigi

He peered out of the curtains of his house, only too see the world collapse before him. He took a deep breath and looked back, more had gone; worries began. He knew he had to get out of the building before it got him, but he felt anything he could do would in The End be useless.

He slowly removed himself from the chair he was seated and approached the kitchen. Opening the draw, be revealed a knife to himself.

"I'll be with them, up there" he muttered, as a tear dropped from his eye, and he slowly pushed it against himself. Blood began to rapidly gush from the slice he had made in himself. Dizzy and disorientated, he fell to the floor.

(Need character requests!)


	7. Daisy

The End

Rated T

Daisy

A/N As you may have found, this is a very short, effective story. The chapters are short, as I know, and I'd like to keep it the way. Well here it is, the very much requested daisy.

This was a first for Daisy, she had the urge to do nothing for once. Her energy had been drastically drained from her body and had recently found out that her much loved Luigi had just died without any evidence of how, she muttered 'I never got to tell him' as a tear began to form in her eye. She knew there was no way out, no one to rescue her. She ran to her much beloved phone and dialled Princess Peaches number...no answer. Her sister was dead, and she had just lost the will to live. Her tears began to roll increasingly faster, her nerves began to rise, the ground began to get hotter, and hotter, and hotter. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want to die this way. "Luigi's up there, and so will ...' The ground collapsed and she fell a never ending fall...

E/N: Quite an un-dramatic chapter, but Daisy isn't like the rest, she is different, so is the chapter. Feel free to review, it helps motivate me.


End file.
